A conventional winding device removes a marginal portion that is an unnecessary part from a printed label roll paper and winds it on a margin winding part (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Also, there is one that is provided with a margin cutoff detection device utilizing a photoelectric tube and a microswitch that detect that the marginal portion is cut off and detects a cutoff of the marginal portion when performing an operation to wind the marginal portion.